Estrus
by WhatTheFrickCrowley
Summary: Wilson is absent from work without calling in nor checking in with Cuddy. They come to the conclusion that he has been sick but is acting rather strangely. House takes it upon himself to stop by Wilson's apartment. He he finds there is definitely not what he expected. How will House take in this new information and Wilson's need for House's "help"? Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics !Hilson
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a three or four part story. Strictly Wilson!Omega/ House!Alpha. Please if you enjoy, leave a review and fave or follow for the upcoming parts. Thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

House finally entered the hospital late, nearing ten thirty. He had stopped by Wilson's office, just to overall give an annoying

'good morning' but found Wilson's office dark and locked.

He then popped into Cuddy's office, which was empty and Cuddy herself was busy in a meeting. Suddenly one of his ducklings started talking about the new case, and how they couldn't figure it out (as if they never had this problem before) and persuaded him to get involved.

He found said meeting,(after eluding a searching Chase and Taub) and popped his head in.

" Where's Wilson?"

" House not now." Cuddy's replied and turned back to the files at hand.

"I find it hard that your having a board meeting without you Head of Oncology present and you show so little concern. Did he disagree with you and you sacked him? You guys might want to be careful or…" House drew his thumb across his neck looking at all the other board members. They looked from House quickly back to her as if asking if what he said was the truth.

"No! House don't you have a patient?" Cuddy's denied and quickly tried to dispel House's claim.

"Maybe, but first, where's Wilson?"

"He is out sick, now get out, House!" Cuddy's tone meant the playing was over with.

"Ooh, I love it when you get all Alpha-y. We could just smell the testosterone flowing off you." House said that last usual insulting remark before leaving to treat his patient. Maybe.

He had dealt with his annoying patient, his little Betas Foreman, Chase, Thirteen and that little sneaky Omega Taub, and ten minutes of clinic duty by the end of the day. Wilson never came in.

* * *

It had been day four and Wilson still wasn't here. He hadn't called anyone and it had made House nervous, even if he didn't show it. Cuddy's was now getting concerned too.

House decided to stop by at lunch, toting a six pack of beer and a chicken soup from the Chinese restaurant on the way. He turned the door to find it locked. Of course he knocked the spare key from atop the door frame with his cane and jammed it into the lock.

As he began to enter, a strong smell entered his nostrils. It filled the apartment, and what surprised House more than the smell was the lack of general cleanliness. Bottles littered the table and sheets covered the couch, and dishes in the sink. It wasn't dirty, actually still a hell of a lot cleaner that House's own apartment, but this was still too dirty for Wilson's general OCDness when it came to how his home and possessions were set and handled. House set the food and beer on the counter slowly. Something was wrong.

"Please l-leave." A huffy voice sounded from Wilson's room.

"But I brought beer," House called out heading towards Wilson's door.

"Oh no, please House… ah, now's not a good time. I'm uh sick. Please, please go away House."

"I can handle the sniffles." House said as he wrenched open the door. What he found was surprising as well as almost pitying.

Wilson was drenched in sweat, his hair forming wet curls on his head, eyes highly dilated as if he was high, the smell of a sweet musk radiating off of him that made House's nose flare with the nearly intoxicating scent. His white tee shirt was drenched and large grey sweatpants couldn't hide the tent formed by his manhood. Wilson looked wide awake but physically exhausted, his face flushed and pained.

" You're not sick, you idiot. You're in estrus. I never knew you were an Omega..." House stated, taking in Wilson's image, trying not to let Wilson's scent get the best of him.

"Well, I am, okay?" Wilson said exasperated, trying to get House out of his apartment.

This wasn't normal. This was as if…

"In fact, I've never seen you in heat…" House commented suspiciously, cogs turning in his brain.

"Well House, people don't usually stroll out the house in heat." Wilson scoffed then winced, running a hand through his curly hair.

"But I've seen people in heat. All females and Omegas do it. I've seen you nearly every day and-"

"Look, House. I could really care less about your would be long ass explanation. Get to the point or get out." Wilson snapped, as he turned away from him, almost hiding himself. This was embarrassing. House was here babbling on as if nothing was happening, and here he was in the worst heat he had ever been in. And House's Alpha presence itself was making him more excited than he'd liked to admit.

"When did you stop taking the Heat Suppressant? When was your last cycle? For you to be this bad, at least eight months…"

" A-a few weeks ago. My body built up an allergy to it. I can't take it anymore," Wilson let out a humorless laugh. "As for my last cycle, well that was when I was still in undergrads."

House was boiling. How could Wilson do such a STUPID mistake!? You can't just skip heat cycles for over twenty plus years even with Heat Suppression Pills. You have to let heat waves ride out at least every other two months. You can't just NOT have them. It becomes painful. You become in a constant heightened state that not even sleep could dissolve. Your body becomes so sensitive, any little touch could set you in a very awkward predicament. More importantly, the body can't handle a deprivation like that. It was seriously dangerous.

"You IDIOT. Have you at least called someone? A hooker?"

"No, I thought I could ride it out, by myself, but nothing's working." Wilson huffed loudly, hearing House's foot falls enter his room finally. He had to turn away from House. His piercing blue grey eyes watching him with their usual attentiveness to detail mixed with hidden concern and that loud demanding, condescending tone, not to mention his smell was just driving him crazy. He cursed himself as the thought of House made a large amount of pre-cum leak, soaking his boxers and starting to seep to his sweatpants. House needed to get out of here before he did something he'd regret.

"You can't just 'ride' something like this alone. It'll just make it intensify without any relief. You actually need someone. I swear, I'm beginning to think that you slept through med school.."

"No-no, I'll be fine. I-"

"You could die Wilson. The stress could make your heart stop. And you know it. I could help, but you obviously don't want me to." House spun Wilson around, and Wilson finding that House was actually a lot closer than he thought. He could see those perfect dilated blue grey eyes and heat of his breath washing over him with perfect bow lips, and his intoxicating smell. Wilson never realized how good House smelt. Or maybe it was the pheromones talking. Either way, the small contact had him thrumming, feelings intensifying but also pleasurable, not this painful tingling pressure that seemed to grow within him. It eased his pain.

But House was wrong. That wasn't the case, at all. In fact, Wilson would like nothing more than for House to help him, now that he had given the offer, but he didn't want things to change between them. Their friendship. For them to go through with something like this and for Wilson to have the slightest possibility to lose his one true friend. A friend that would do this for him.

" I don't want anything to change, I-"

"You're too sentimental Wilson, nothing'll change. I'm just-" House never finished his sentence before he felt chapped lips on his. Wilson moaned, obviously in need, and House quickly took over. Wilson quickly submitted under House's delightful force.

House inhaled the intoxicating scent of Wilson, biting down on his neck , a rather large moan escaping Wilson's throat. House backed Wilson into the door, his good leg shoved roughly between Wilson's thighs. Wilson turned into a moaning mess as House kissed him, marking him all along his neck and collarbone, red splotches against his pale skin. This was a side of House Wilson had never seen in all his years of knowing him. This dominant, possessive lustful House. It was amazing. His body felt as if was engulfed in a pleasurable fire that lit up his every nerve like Christmas. His sweatpants were soaked as he unintentionally let out a cry, as House's leg ground up against his swollen unattended to member.

House returned to his mouth, tongue exploring, Wilson happily obliged, his body arching into the touch. Wilson hands grabbed at House's leather jacket, pulling it off his shoulders and on to the floor. Wilson just let House do whatever he wanted to, simply because it seemed whatever he did, started to relieve that painful pressure, and replaced it with a tension growing in his lower loins.

House took one of his hands,pinning Wilson's hands above his head by his wrists, which had started to reach for his manhood.

"You're your own worst enemy. Let me do it." House growled out, the asking for permission sounding more like a command that made Wilson go weak in the dug his hand down the front of Wilson's sweatpants to grab ahold of a swollen, slick needy member.

"Ah, ohmygod, ooh" Wilson vocalized, at the touch of House's hand on his dick.

Precut slicked as House's hand as he pulled from out of his sweatpants and pulled, kneaded, and massaged the swollen member, balls already drawn tight, ready to release.

"Oh my god-fucking- House please!" Wilson begged, his dick weeping with precum, veins growing.

House obeyed with a small smirk as he bit down hard on Wilson's swollen lip and gave him a final tug.

Semen exploded from Wilson with a small shuddering cry, landing on his hand and on both of their shirts. Wilson panted hard, leaning on House just to catch his breath.

"How do you feel?" House asked after a moment of silence, letting Wilson catch his breath from the aftershock of an intense orgasm.

"Okay...but it's still not satisfied… I'm so sorry.."

"...Well, let me uh, get myself together then.."

Wilson looked confused, then spotted the rather large tent in House's jeans. House parted from Wilson a bit going to grab his jacket, just to fish out two Vicodin pills, popping them quickly in his mouth and swallowed them dry, sitting on Wilson's bed, taking off his now stained shirt and tossed it away, wiping off his hand in the process. The pain in his leg didn't hurt as much as it was an annoying nag. House put his head in his hand, trying to will away his half erection with little luck.

It was honestly a lot harder to keep 'uninterested' while helping Wilson. Wilson's rather loud vocalizations were doing things to him that all the self restraint one could have couldn't block. The obvious erection in his pants one of them. The absurdity of what he was even doing was beyond House could even imagine himself doing… With his best friend. He couldn't help but notice Wilson gazing at him still.

" I could help you with that." Wilson said softly, shocking a wide eyed House.

* * *

Continued in Part II. Please don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Wilson was desperately trying to calm down his heat induced panting. In the back of his mind, he hated putting House in a predicament like this. But now honestly, he would have loved nothing more than to see what House was made of.

" I think you need to think-" House started to rationalize but Wilson cut him off.

"I can help you with that. I mean it. Let me, House." Wilson suggested, almost a little too eager. His sex drive was through the roof and the uncomfortable gnawing need was creeping back up again.

House reluctantly looks to the side, contemplating his very few options. One, he could just walk out, seeing as he already jerked off his best friend, As if the situation didn't already feel a bit awkward, the intoxicating smell in the air was affecting his better senses. It made him want to stay, to want to comply to satisfying Wilson's needs, even if they were a bit extreme. Two, he could let Wilson jerk him off if that'll get rid of his heat and Wilson would return to normal.

"I guess you can return the favor..." He groans, Wilson already getting into position in front of him as he turns his head back to him.

"Just...relax." Wilson tried to ease the tension in the room. He could tell that House was generally uneasy about this situation, to which Wilson completely understood perfectly to an extent. The parameters of their friendship didn't exactly cover the debauchery that they had committed, or rather, what they were about to do.

House was sitting comfortably on his bed, in an almost near perfect position. Wilson inhaled the slight smell of House as he came closer, looking down as he unzipped House's jeans. He could feel the bulge underneath the thin cloth of boxers and the hot breath of House on his head as he knelt down.

House eyes widened as he saw what Wilson meant. This wasn't what House meant… but he, oddly enough, wasn't going to object. House breathed deeply, only Wilson's wonderful enticing pheromone-laden musk flooded his nostrils.

Wilson gently ran his fingers across House's bulge, almost drawing an outline of it as it slowly grow harder. A warm wet sensation surrounded the tip of his bulge and House sighed as Wilson kissed and sucked through his underwear.

House sat there, hands starting to crumple the bed sheets, holding back any potential mouth noises, except for a small grunt. Wilson continued his ministrations, lapping at House's erection, eyes closed as he concentrated, feeling as he House grew harder, gently sucking through the fabric, warming it in hot waves with his faint taste of House made Wilson end his teasing. He slowly pulled down House's underwear, House's erection hangs on to them, but strongly revealing itself as it flings upward. A thick, fully hard cock sits in front of Wilsons face, slightly wobbling and throbbing as he looks at every vein and inch of swelled pink tip prodding out of the foreskin, a hard hot muscle throbbing underneath it all, and the strong aroma of House's unique musk, was mouthwatering to Wilson.

Wilson looked at House, gauging his reaction as he slowly enclosed his member within his hot cavern. He moaned as he sucked, licking and stroking as he wrapped his hand around the kept his lips wrapped tightly on House's shaft, as it reacted to his wet tongue running along it with throbs and twitches.

House honestly tried to not stare at the bobbing head with such intensity. The mop of brown hair swaying with the force of Wilson sucking down his very erect cock.

Wilson bobbed his head faster, the sounds of his sucking and slurping getting felt House's eyes on him. Wilson figured it was his raging heat that had him so crazy. He reached for one of House's clutched hand, pulling it towards him, leading House's hand to palm his head.

He felt a grip take hold of his hair, liking the pull it brought as fingers intertwined with his curls. It made Wilson suck harder, humming with delight. House closed his eyes and breathed deeply as Wilson took his cock into his mouth, gently sliding his lips over it while teasing the tip with his slippery tongue.

Moving with deep and quick strokes of his head, Wilson continued to suck on him while House moved his hips up to meet Wilson's head bobbing. The pleasure he was feeling was amazing as he continued to work his felt House buck into his mouth and allowed as much as he could handle. He bobbed up and down, lips swollen and red.

Wilson drew back with a pop looking up at House expectantly. He knew what he needed. Truly needed. As much as he wanted to pretend for House's sake, the lovely handjob and the tasty blowjob, did relieve some of the pain and suffering he endured in his Heat, it could never fully satisfy him unless he was taken. It was like this ever since he started having the symptoms that came with Heat. It was the very reason he had started the suppression medication in Undergrads. He had started making a name for himself, and not a good one.

But now, the fact of the matter was, he wanted relief, he needed it. Without it he could very well die. And as much as he wanted to deny it, he wanted no one except House to take him at this moment, right here, right now. To pound him into the bed and feel nothing but the pure surge of Alpha power control him.

House looks down, perplexed for a moment, but guessed Wilson wants something more to happen here.

"What?" House said gruffly, a little annoyed at Wilson's choice to stop.

"Please…"

"Wilson…"

"It would stop if you-"

"I'm sure there are-"

"House don't make me beg-"

"No. Why would you string me along like this? I could have called Cinnamon or some other hooker if-" House said relatively upset, which he had every right to be.

"It's been like this since I was eighteen, House. I'm sorry I tricked you, but I knew you wouldn't even consider it if I had told you." Wilson explained.

It was hard to stay mad at Wilson like this, and House was trying, but failing miserably. With every word Wilson spoke, his breath washed over his hard cock. House contemplated how far he would go for Wilson. He stared at Wilson for a solid minute.

He decided that if having sex with Wilson was the only guaranteed way to make sure Wilson didn't die, then he'd do it. There wasn't any other viable treatment option for someone this far gone. Then apparently there wasn't anything else to discuss.

"...Got lube?" House questioned, eyebrow raised.

Wilson sighed a breath of relief, making House grunt as the hot air washed over his member.

"Left bedside table."

"Fine, just this once. Get up on the bed." House says with a grunt as he gets up off the bed. Wilson smiled a half embarrassed half overwhelmingly happy smile, as he slowly got off his knees. He shivered under House's demanding voice, it's rumble resonating deep within him, making his body quiver in anticipation. He laid himself down upon his bed awaiting for House's next thrilling command.

"Strip down. Quickly."

Wilson obeyed, stripping himself of his stained shirt and sweatpants and boxers. House walked the short distance to the bedside table and grabbed the dented bottle of lube. Somewhat to House's surprise there was a small collection of sex toys jumbled about. One thing he didn't see were condoms.

"Condoms?"

"No condoms." Wilson breathes heavily eager to start.

"Then we can't-"

"Are you clean?" Wilson asked.

"Yes-"

"Then there's nothing more to discuss." Wilson replied rather impatient.

"You're so edgy for an Omega." House quipped, but tried to ignore the fact that the very attitude Wilson displayed made him harder than he cared to admit.

House sighed, gazing down at Wilson's naked eager body. Lean with muscle, a small patch of pubic at the base of his cock, running into a thin line to his navel. A small collection of scattered hair covered his chest, So thin and fine House could almost missed it entirely. House licked his lips subconsciously before it had ever occurred to him what he just did. Wilson instantly noticed, biting his lip in eagerness and sudden self consciousness.

He knelt over Wilson, pouring a considerable dab of lube on his fingers, spread his legs, and with House's eyes digging into Wilson's chocolate brown, he easily slid two fingers into Wilson's awaiting sphincter.

Wilson moaned, grinding down on House's digits, as House scissored him, stretching out his sphincter before soon adding a third and final digit. Wilson let out a small hum of delight and impatience.

"God House, if you don't stop teasing me I'm gonna lose it. I'm plenty loose since my former debauchery in trying to find release… Aren't you gonna take off your pants?" Wilson groaned writhing on the bed.

House wasn't planning on taking off his pants. As much as he played it off, he didn't want Wilson to see his horrible mutilated leg like this. So House changed the subject completely.

"Turn over. Ass up, face down." House ordered, lubing up his cock with his hand, giving himself a quick two pumps as Wilson shifted, stirring up his scent that made House's mouth water and eyes dilate. Wilson almost instantly turned over, his head down into the pillow. His breath hitched, in anticipation.

House approached him, zipper down and dick and balls protruding from his jeans, as he palmed Wilson's ass, spreading them wide. House had picked up on the hints Wilson had thrown his way, figuring out rather quickly that Wilson liked the commands he gave him, the rough, forcefulness of words and action, not the gentle approach of what he initially thought.

He guides his hard slippery member with a heavy slap against Wilson's stretched entrance, making Wilson quiver and tense. House once again slaps his dick down, using the sudden warm sensation to position his tip against Wilson's aching hole. Pushing into it slowly but surely, the hard thick head of his cock makes its way in, Wilson's hot inner walls being stretched, adjusting to and squeezing at the sudden penetration.

Wilson moaned loudly as the blood rushed to his head, swimming with endorphins. He felt his entrance being prodded, House's thick rod pushing inside him. Wilson was ready, his hole being stretched in his own previous excursion to find relief had left him wanting and needing House. His breath came in whining stutters, as House had pushed deeper into him.

Wilson hadn't realized before now how large House was, and neither had he realized why so many Omegas had male partners. This was something a woman just couldn't deliver.

Wilson cried out despite biting his lip, his hands stretching out before clutching the pillow in bliss. The moment House started to fill him, the pain of heat started to subside only leaving a slight ache as House stretched him and the euphoric rushing pleasure.

With a quick thrust, House forced the rest of his length as he let out a satisfied grunt. Every inch was being hugged and almost massaged by Wilson's clenched muscles. House grabbed Wilson's hips, making short and steady thrust, sliding an inch or two out and pushing it back in. His shaft, throbbing and jumping in pleasure, leaking out a slippery fluid that only fades away as his thrust became faster and intensified in pleasure.

House ran his hands down Wilson's back and grabs his shoulder, pulling his body further onto him with his thrust. His hard cock fiercely pounds into Wilson, the constant sound of their bodies hitting together becomes louder. The pleasure surrounding his erection goes straight to his head as he works his hands around Wilson's neck, pushing him in the bed as he lets out heavy grunts and groans.

House launched himself in Wilson, Wilson gasping for breath as House entered every inch he had to offer. God, Wilson felt so full, his brain in an touch sensory overload, his body becoming putty in House's hand as they roughly caressed his back only to grab him by his shoulder and pull him closer and deeper.

Wilson willingly took every inch, House's grunts only turning Wilson on, making the pleasure he feels that much more enjoyable. Wilson loved the roughness House gave him. It was enough to feel owned, to feel that magnificent power of an Alpha pressing against him, but not too much.

House grinded against him, pushing himself deeper, as his hand grabbed the nape pushing his face into the bed, the pounding unceasing to Wilson's ecstasy. He choked on unintelligible words, only spluttering on occasion pleas for more.

"Aah, Aah, oh fuck H-House, ohmygod, Fuck!" Wilson yelled in between whimpers and grinds himself up against Wilson, pushing himself deep into his aching hole, his swell tip hitting up against the deepest part of Wilson. House continues to rock Wilson's body with his thrusts, holding on to Wilson's neck like if it was a handle to support his ferocious pounding.

It didn't take long for Wilson to become a quivering submissive mess under House. His upper chest and face beet red from a mixture of embarrassment, pain, and pleasure. His cock was weeping, erect and straining as just the tip touched his rumbled sheets. He wailed out, House hitting no doubt his prostate, a surge of pleasure rushing through him causing him to clench as he pushed his ass back into House begging those certain bundle of intricate delicate nerves to be ground against again.

"Oh my fuckin- oh god, yes oh yes House ple- please! Oh shit!" Wilson moaned loud enough that probably the entire apartment complex heard. House kept up the pace, moments away from the edge as he made his thick cock throb harder and harder inside Wilson. The burning feeling building up inside as his shaft became more sensitive to his and Wilson's movements.

"Shit, House, please, I-I can't- please, oh my god, I-I'm goin' crazy here." Wilson barely got the words out, feeling House's throbbing cock push into him until only the tip was in and pushed until House's cock was buried to his hilt, hitting his abused prostate along the way. He felt a strong hand enclosed his weeping painfully erect cock, every touch like a cry for relief being answered.

"I can't hold it, I'm going to- Aah!" An orgasm ripped through Wilson, his cock erupting with white spasms, his muscles tensing as House pummeled into muscle spasms and clenches going on in Wilson squeezed House's cock tighter than ever, bring House to the brink.

He lets out a loud satisfying grunt as his cock begins to erupt, shooting out thick white streams of cum deep inside of Wilson. His cock throbs wildly as he fills Wilson, stream after stream. Finally subsiding as the white fluid runs down Wilson's thighs.

Wilson felt the hot rushing cum coat his insides, feeling House throbbing member pulsate within him. His orgasm blinding with a sense of perfect numbing bliss. Wilson felt weak his entire body thrumming, feeling House's weight bear down on him, feeling his cum run down his inner thigh. He breathed hard, tense muscles becoming loose and an orgasm induced drowsiness starting to set. He felt House's breath on him, sending shivers running down his sweaty back.

House rolled next to Wilson breathing labored as Wilson strength begins to fade, his orgasm leaving him loose with bliss. House tried to regain control, and for the second time today, failing miserably. House was secretly replaying every moment, every rough contour of Wilson's body, his moans and wails, his pleas echoing in the room. House laid stretched out, arm across the pillows, feeling a weight sinking down on his bicep, slowly gazing over to a sleeping Wilson, whose face still flushed, looked a hundred times better than when he originally arrived.

Far too lethargic and tired, House didn't have the strength to move a heavily sleeping naked Wilson off his arm, and instead listened to the deep steady breaths of Wilson until they too, lulled him into a deep sleep.

Continued in Part III...


End file.
